You Would Always Be Mine
by Devilish Dream
Summary: How misaki accept her relationship with usui in front of everyone. summary not good so drop by and R


**YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE MINE**

Hello everyone I'm back with new story it's a one shot it was requested by all you guys so here it is. It's kind of sweet story hope you all like it.

I was thinking for long to write a story on this song of **Justin beiber** and so here it is ENJOY.

Eventually everyone knows about Usui's and Misaki's relation at school, at maid latte, at home, tora, maki and even yumemishi band know about them being an item, but only one person didn't acknowledge this fact to everyone and that person is **'MISAKI AYUZAWA'** although they have not declared it officially but somehow everyone knew and at school everyone was shocked **(**except for the members of council, sakura, shizuko, shintani and kanou**) **when the rumor travel, for them it is still a rumor as they didn't know the truth and this made them curious.

MISAKI AYUZAWA & TAKUMI USUI are together for more than a year. At first their relationship seems to be weird to everyone but now they all understood how their relationship works. Misaki took charge of everything visibly but it is Takumi that pulled the strings behind the curtains, with his charm or harassment as misaki calls it. He convinces Misaki to do things which she never dreamt of doing and changing her prospective of seeing the world.

Currently our favorite odd couple is walking through the school ground leaving for Maid Latte.

"You should have not told her like that" Misaki said with the acid in her tone.

"But she wanted to know" Usui replied calmly keeping up with Misaki.

"You should have said in a descent manner" she complained.

"That was descent"

"Ya, looking at me during whole conversation and not even sparing a glance at the girl" she snapped back.

**FLASHBACK-**

"Usui san" a voice came.

Both Misaki and Usui stop at their track to see who called and met a blonde girl.

"Usui san, I wanna ask you something" she said sparing a glance at Misaki. (No, she doesn't hate her or didn't like her)

"Is it true that you are dating President Ayuzawa?" she asked in a low voice.

Misaki's eyes widen at the question and a sudden blush came over her face. Usui was looking at Misaki with curious eyes.

"No, yes I'll be" he replied keeping his eyes on the blushing girl. Hearing Usui's words she immediately look towards Usui with confusion in her eyes, which made Usui chuckle.

Along with Misaki the blonde girl standing in front of them also seemed to be confused. (Seriously I didn't know from where I came up with those words which Usui said)

"What do you mean" both Misaki and the blondy asked Usui in unison.

"Ok the simple answer is No, I'm not dating ayuzawa right now and yes, I would be dating her when we'll be together" he replied giving Misaki a wink. To his action Misaki's eyes widened and her face changes it's colour to red immediately hearing what he said.

"Let's go my sweet Misaki" he said holding her by her waist and start moving towards the school gate.

The blonde girl mouth hung open on seeing the action of the blonde and more importantly how easily he was able to pull Misaki with him without the girl complaining.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I can pull you by your waist can't I? I'm your boyfriend after all" he said slightly chuckling.

"Who told you that you are my boyfriend?" she replied.

"Is that so prez" usui said leaning close to Misaki and before he can do anything perverted she quickly turn and walked away as fast as she could trying to hide the blush on her face.

In no time she reached Maid Latte followed by usui. Misaki quickly entered the changing room. Although her shift has to start after half an hour but she can't allow Usui to answer to the question she asked.

'I know what he was about to say, it's good that I avoided it but then he will be asking it again' she thought.

'I have to figure out everything, maybe it'll be good the way Usui had told me' she returned to kitchen to drink water. As she entered the kitchen she saw Usui smirking and looking at her.

"I hope you have decided and that was great save back then" he complimented her smirking more.

"I'll be giving you my answer after work" she said leaving Usui in the kitchen.

Soon the day ended. Both Usui and Misaki were at the changing room Usui standing in front of Misaki hands crossed against his chest.

"So what you decided" he asked figuring out what the girl was thinking.

"I think a lot and then I have decided that it would be better if we tell everybody about our relation" she said.

A smile crept over Usui's lips whereas Misaki was really embarrassed to say so.

"You were right we should have announced it officially that we are together and in that way we might have avoided many questions" she continued while looking at the floor as it is the most interesting thing to see.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend" Usui said.

Misaki immediately looked up her face all red.

"Uhhh..." she said

"I said we should announce that you are my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend and we are dating right." he said with amusing tone.

"Y...Yes" she said looking away.

Suddenly she felt warm hands around her waist. She looked towards Usui his eyes were gently looking at her she felt relieved. Usui pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, faintly amused and confused.

"I'm enjoying my time with you. We don't have much time as everyone will be coming to change," he said brightly, pulling her into a hug, which she returned.

He sighed, feeling the warmth that channeled through their bodies as her forehead rested lightly on his shoulder blade. "This feels nice," he told her with a smile on his face.

"It does," she replied, hugging him closer still until there was barely even a gap between their bodies.

She smiled up at him again and hooked her arms around his neck, playing with his soft blonde locks on the back of his head. He relaxed considerably and slid a hand to rub her sides tenderly as the other hand rested on the small of her back that pulled her closer.

And with that, he bent his head lower and caught her lips into a kiss. It was soft, not unlike most of their other kisses. It fueled a deep electric shiver through their bodies that started from their lips and ended at their toes.

His lips were soft and tender as he gently nipped at her bottom lip and she sighed pleasantly as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was hesitant and slow but it felt magnificent.

It felt like the first time that they had kissed, and in a way, it was. It may not have looked like any special kiss, but it was. It was like a new world, the beginning of a new story, full of hidden potential with no direction. There was even this mini-volcanic eruption stirring deep within her belly and she knew that the hidden dragon in her body was stirring awake, doing all kinds of damage to her insides.

It was incredible that he could make her feel that way. And from a simple kiss too.

Her knees were smoothing down to a strange jelly and she was glad that he had a firm grip on her waist because she was sure that she'd be tumbling if they weren't there. And somewhere deep in her mind, she wondered if there would ever be a time that she wouldn't want the arms around her.

No, she thought vehemently, she'd always want them.

They both sighed at the same time and Misaki began feeling lightheaded, like she was drunk. Drunk on his kisses.

She could faintly feel the brush of his eyelashes on her cheeks as he brushed his fingers lightly across her skin and several sighs came from her chest as their lips worked in a perfect rhythm.

One hand tangled its way into the soft threads of his hair as the other stroked the back of his neck. Takumi continued to slant his mouth over hers, sucking light breaths into his mouth before continuing.

They were both drunk and lightheaded.

Wishing that the moment wouldn't end but knowing that it would, they both pulled away and she watched the glazed look on his face.

Misaki brushed the back of her fingers lightly over his cheek and sighed, quietly trying to steady her breathing and she watched as his eyelids fluttered to a close.

"We don't have much time," she whispered fiercely, like he had said a few moments earlier. And they were back. Their lips captured in another soft kiss, just as passionate as the first one but shorter.

She laid the side of her head on his shoulder as he rested his chin on the top of her head, trying to catch their breaths as they just held each other. Just feeling the heat of their flushed cheeks, his arms holding her protectively against his fast beating heart, it was enough.

It was all she needed.

She burrowed herself deeper into his arms and they sighed simultaneously at the perfect feeling of belonging and affection in their embrace, until it was interrupted.

"Ohh... Misa chan and Usui san. You are together" Manager of the café squealed with moe moe flowers all around her and all other maids which only sweat dropped.

Misaki blushed and pulled herself away from Usui.

Misaki told them that now Usui and she are officially together and without a doubt everyone hugged misaki and congratulated both of them for their relationship.

Next day they announced that both of them are in relationship which didn't make everyone surprised but it still affect them.

Everyone was relieved that at least there is someone who can control her now but they were also not certain as he might not.

Well whether he influenced her or not is another story but for now they are together with each other to support each other through thick and thin with love in between them.

**A/N –** I'm done with another story. I hope you guys like this, I tried my best to write this. So please post your reviews and comments about this. I'll appreciate all the positive as well as constructive comments...

Thank you abd love you all..

**! Iris Flames!**


End file.
